Psychology class
by ladyjellyfish
Summary: The names Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I am psychology teacher . If you got problem with me or my teaching methods then drag your asses' out the class! Ichigo got smitten with his new teacher. Can this end well?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** GrimmxIchi/ might have some other pairings too.

**Warnings: **maleXmale/ smut chance in future chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own these sweet boys. Characters belong to Tite Kubo.

Ichigo Kurosaki was running with all his might. His psychology class was about to start and he was running late because of his goddamn Goat-face-father who had impulsively decided that this particular morning was perfect for some sparring with his dear son and dragged poor Ichigo out of breakfast table just to try and "deepen" their father-son bond, which was in no way unnatural in their household.

Ichigo had easily brushed away his over eager father and an stern stare from the little girl in front of the stove had driven the overgrown kid to quit harassing his son to wail in front of the poster of their deceased mother, crying about Yuzu and Ichigo being cold to him. Ichigo had returned to his breakfast, only to realize that he was going to be late.

When he finally made it to the school, he took a moment to calm his breathing before he stepped inside the classroom A203. Ichigo scanned his surroundings and groaned in displeasure. All the front seats had been taken and there were only few seats on the back of the classroom that were free of occupiers.

He silently cursed his dad to the deepest shithole ever found on earth and took a deep breath to calm himself. Thinking about his irritation in the morning had made him agitated and that was something he didn´t want. No, if he would feel agitated then he would become nervous and lose control. Having control was definitely something he wanted to have. This was Urahara´s class.

This particular psychology class was extremely popular and always attracted a lot of students and depending on how fast you had been on getting into the class the better was the seat you could choose and unlike in normal classes, here everyone wanted to claim a place on the front row.

Ichigo was yanked away from his dream world by a playful poke to his ribcage.

"Earth to Kurosaki, do you copy?" Ichigo turned his head, his intention was to snap at whoever tried to make his day go from bad to worse but he stopped when he saw the goofy smile of his best friend, Abarai Renji.

"Renji, I didn´t know you were taking this class." Ichigo was confused. In no way he thought his friend was a… well an airhead but Renji taking a psychology class from his free will? This had to have something to do with…

"Yup, anything for Taichou~" Renji replied and the goofy smile on his face took a malicious edge. Ichigo couldn´t hold in his laughter, Renji had the strangest ways of showing Byakuya his devotion.

Renji was about to demand an explanation from the laughing red head beside him but was interrupted by a person standing behind the two of them, clearing his throat, obviously trying to signal to them that they should move because as they were now they were blocking the entrance to the classroom.

Ichigo quickly snapped out of his laughing and mumbled an apology as he pushed Renji inside the classroom following after him, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. They sat down on the two free seats in the back of the classroom.

Renji immediately leaned his chair to the wall. He was having his hands behind his back and he looked like he was imagining that he owned the whole place. Ichigo rolled his eyes and dug his notebook and pencil case from his bag.

The notebook had been birthday present from his little sisters Yuzu and Karin. It was black and had red vertical lines and if you looked carefully you could even see white strawberries in the red lines. You wouldn`t usually find guys using stuff like it and it definitely wasn´t his style but Ichigo loved his sisters and he was almost certain that Yuzu had been the one to choose the present and he couldn´t help but to see the scene in his head. Yuzu had probably been extremely serious about finding a useful present for her brother so he would think about his family when using it and she had certainly succeed in her mission.

Ichigo gave a chuckle and shook his head. Now he had to concentrate, remember why he took the class and ignore all interruptions that were sure to come from Renji.

Ichigo raised his gaze and looked to the front of class and he was lucky his jaw didn´t drop to the floor. There in front of all the people was a single man whose hair was vibrantly blue as the sky itself and when he turned around and Ichigo could see his face the read head noticed that the man´s eyes were even brighter blue than his hair was. Before Ichigo had the chance to run all the other things he thought about the man through his brain he was interrupted by Renji, who had just elbowed him lightly to his side.

"Well that´s some crazy fuck! Who´d dye their hair blue!" Renji snorted.

His comment immediately received a look from Ichigo that was filled with killing intent and Renji immediately realized his blunder.

Ichigo didn´t take it well when someone was talking about hair colors in that manner. He himself had suffered a hell from elementary school to junior high because his natural hair color happened to be orange. It even went as far as fights. Some people actually challenged and attacked him, thought the ones attacking him were usually beaten to bloody bulbs. Sure the boy was studying to become a doctor to help people but that didn´t mean he would let people beat him up.

"Ah! I mean…" Renji tried to make what was said unsaid, not being successful in it he just shut his mouth and looked to the teacher avoiding Ichigo´s eyes.

Ichigo decided to let Renji off the hook this time because even thought he didn´t want to admit it, he was thinking along the same line as his friend.

Suddenly without a warning a roaring yell silenced the whole class that had kept a decent amount of noise.

"Mouths shut jackasses!"

Everyone turned their face towards the blunet standing in the front of the classroom, arms crossed across his broad chest and a devious smirk on his face. No one said a single word as they kept staring at the man. Ichigo could almost hear people's thoughts as every soul in the room was pondering who the hell the jerk was.

"The names Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez but for you Mr. Jaegerjaquez and I am your psychology teacher on this course. If you got a problem with me or my teaching methods then there´s a door right there so drag your asses' out the class. Any questions?"

No one made a sound or tried to rise from their seats. Grimmjow´s smirk grew wider if that was even humanely possible and then he continued.

"Okay then. Get your goddamn note books and pens ready we´re starting." As he said that he took a chalk and turned to write to the blackboard. At that moment few girls near the windows started to giggle.

The blue haired teacher turned around.

"Oi, bitches! I got three rules for this class: 1. No one speaks without permission. 2. I am always right. 3. You do as I say and right now I say that you little fuckers slam your booty to the bench and start writing."

To that statement even the faintest noises in the class died down and when Grimmjow resumed to write to the blackboard. The only thing you could hear in the class was the scraping noise of the chalk and the scratches from the student's pens that were now writing down the rules that were presented to them. With big letters the blunet wrote down his rules and the title of the course.

It said: "Love and sexual psychology".

Ichigo quickly copied all the teacher had written and then he allowed himself to look beside him, Renji´s mouth was open and he was obviously staring at the bluenet. Ichigo reached his hand and closed his friends jaw.

Renji was surprised by Ichigo´s sudden action and shuddered from the touch turning to face Ichigo, mouthing him the words.

"I said he gotta be crazy"

**AN/: My first try at fanfiction. Be gentle ;)**

**This is something I came up with for my own amusement and I thought that others might enjoy it too.**

**thank you for reading and please review.**

**EDIT: Revised.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned his eyes back to the teacher who had finished writing and was now casually leaning to a clean space on the blackboard. He had his arms crossed across his chest. The fierce blue haired man was clearly observing the class. Grimmjow had a grumpy look on his face and it instantly gave away his irritation. Renji leaned towards Ichigo and quietly whispered to him.

"You know, when he frowns like that it´s kinda freaky how similar that frown looks to yours". Renji´s comment instantly received him the exact frown he had just implied on and caused him to burst laughing out loud. That proved to be a very, very bad route of action and Renji too realized that as a piece of chalk hit him exceptionally hard to the side of his head.

"I believe I told you motherfuckers to shut up unless I say otherwise!"

At this point most of the people in the class had finished writing their notes and were now looking either the blue haired teacher or the boy who had just made himself a shooting target. For once in his life Renji was smart to keep quiet and just swallowed his defeat.

The bluenet closed his eyes and sighed. He straightened his back, opened his eyes and let a sigh escaped his lips. Before he had the chance to actually get the lesson started, he was once again interrupted, this time by a voice coming from the direction of the door which had been left wide open.

"Hoo-oh, I was wondering who´d be roaring this early in the morning. Should´ta known it was you Grimmy"

All the heads in the room turned to see the person who obviously had a death wish because he dared to talk in such a manner to the blue haired devil.

At the doorframe, stood the vice-principle of the school, Ichimaru Gin. The sly silver haired man had his trademark smile gracing his lips. If there was one teacher who seriously crept Ichigo, it was the always-smiling man who found it to be his mission in life to embarrass or annoy every single person that he came to be in contact with, the principal of the school being the only exception to that rule.

"Fuck of Gin! Don´t you have a class to teach or something so quit bugging me and go do your job and if I hear you use that nickname ever again I´ll kill you, slowly and painfully and that's a promise". It was clear from the increased volume in the bluenet´s voice that he was clearly standing in the limits of his patience and self-control. It didn´t seem to take much to annoy this man. Ichigo could swear he saw the vice-principle´s smile to take a malicious edge. He was obviously pleased that he had managed to piss off Grimmjow.

"Yare, yare. Nothing personal intended Grimm-jow-san~ I just thought I would pay you a visit and ask you to keep it down a little. You know, we can hear you downstairs and it´s not exactly easy to preach of God´s word when there´s a demon making a ruckus upstairs". As Ichimaru finished the statement his smile that went from ear to ear grew even wider.

Before Grimmjow had the chance to snap at the vice-principle who was obviously just messing around with him the silver fox continued.

"Anyway, you´re teaching Mr. Urahara´s lesson I see. Sex-class if I recall correctly. You planned anything yet?"

This time it was the bluenet whose grin crept it´s way to his lips once again. It was as if the blue haired man had collected himself before answering.

"Yes, you are correct and yes, I do have plans and you´re not included in them so go fuck yourself!"

Ichigo was surprised that the man had managed to say a whole sentence with only one insult. It had almost been polite.

"Haaa-i." Gin´s smirk was clearly audible from his voice. The vice-principle Ichimaru turned to leave.

"Oh, almost forgot!" He turned around and waved his hand.

"Bye, bye. Play nice kitty-boy". Then he was gone.

Ichigo expected the bluenet to chase after the man to butcher him but was surprised together with the rest of the class when Grimmjow just snorted, silently mumbling something and then turned his attention back to the class. He didn´t need to bother to try and get the attention of the students as it was, because every single pair of eyes in the room were already fixed to him and he certainly didn´t mind the attention.

"All right brats, I want you to form groups of four or five and I hope it´s not mathematically too challenging. When you´ve got your group, one member of the group will come here and will take a blank A3-sized paper from the desk. Then together with your group you´ll jot down all the words you know that have anything to do with love and sexuality and I mean every fucking word that comes to your mind that has something to do with sex". After his statement that included surprisingly few swearwords he turned to take the few steps to reach his chair, which was behind the teacher's desk that was situated in the upper left corner of the room.

Grimmjow sat down and turned to look at the students and almost groaned. No one had made a move to follow the instructions.

"Oh, fuck! Are you growing roots there or what? I gave you instructions and when teacher has given you instructions you goddamn follow them".

A commotion rose in the class as the students started to move and form their groups. Renji and Ichigo teamed up with the girls Grimmjow had taken as his first victims before he had listed down the rules of the course. The girls introduced themselves to be Orihime Inoue and Kuchiki Rukia. There was something in the latter raven-haired girl that seemed familiar to the read head but he wasn´t quite able to grasp what it was. However it didn´t take Ichigo long to make the math. Well Rukia didn´t exactly make it difficult for him either. As soon as they had introduced themselves she leaned over the table and fixed her gaze to Renji.

"So, how is it going with Nii-sama?"

Once again Ichigo rolled his eyes. That comment had told him everything and even more than he needed to know. The petite girl was the little sister of Renji´s lover Kuchiki Byakuya who happened to work in their high school as a teacher. He taught history and politics and among the students he had gained the reputation of ice-king. On the other hand he was also known to be extremely over-protective of his little sister, Rukia. There was not a single soul in the whole school that dared to approach Rukia with ill will in fear of receiving her brother´s wrath.

Ichigo didn´t want to hear the details of their conversation so he rose from his seat mumbling about going to go and get the paper. He left Renji there to enjoy the company of the two young ladies who seemed to be more than excited of a chance to interrogate poor Renji regarding his love-life.

Ichigo mentally cursed when he had to stop and wait other people to get their papers first. He hated waiting. When the others had taken their papers the read head didn´t notice that he was now standing alone. He was too caught up in his thoughts that he practically jumped when the teacher addressed him.

"Oi, carrot top! Wake up!"

Ichigo was quick to answer him. It was almost like his body had gone to an autopilot after he heard the name, which had come to be more than familiar to him during his elementary school years. He frowned and sharply replied to the older man.

" I ain´t carrot top. I have a real name for your information"

"Really? Then what might that be pretty boy". You couldn't possibly miss the sarcastic edge of the comment. This wannabee teacher was now seriously starting to get to Ichigo´s nerves.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The read head swiftly ignored the 'pretty boy' comment and took a paper from the pile that was on the desk. Grimmjow chuckled and then placed his arms to the table leaning his chin to the other.

"Kurosaki Ichigo? So you´re the one Mr. Urahara mentioned. There´s something we need to discuss later on kid". Grimmjow´s voice suddenly took a totally different tone and he actually sounded like a teacher for a change, not that Ichigo thought he was such a good judge in the matter. After all he had barely known the man for 20 minutes.

"Something we need to discuss and what might that be?" Ichigo was confused. What could it be that the blue haired man wanted from him?

"Just come here after three o ´clock. I got some materials for you and there are few things that we need to go through". The bluenet waved Ichigo to return to his seat.

"Still it would be nice to know why I need to…" Ichigo didn´t have the chance to finish his sentence.

"Are you questioning me?" A blue brow rose in question. Ichigo bit back his temper and calmly shook his head as an answer.

"Good. Make sure you come here right after your lessons end." The bluenet added. Ichigo turned to return to his seat. He had barely taken few steps when he heard the bluenet speak again.

"Nice knowing you…Strawberry". The last word came out as a husky whisper but Ichigo still heard it loud and clear. Usually he would have instantly snapped to the person who used that word to address him but this time he decided against it. There was something strange in the voice of the older male that made Ichigo´s skin rise to goosebumbs. He decided it was best to just shut up and not annoy the teacher, otherwise this course could end up being a living hell for the red head and that was the last thing he needed. He had more troubles at the moment that he could handle.

The rest of the class went fast. Everyone was following Grimmjow´s rules to a point it was almost amusing. When the lesson ended Ichigo practically ran out of the room leaving behind one very pissed off Renji. They had barely got anything done because the girls were far too much interested in questioning Renji and Ichigo was happily in his own world processing his thoughts leaving his best friend out to the hungry, merciless female sharks.

Ichigo was getting irritated; it annoyed him that certain blue haired man seemed to have invaded his thoughts like a stubborn computer virus.

The read head had finished his lessons for the day and was now standing in front of the classroom A203. His hand was resting on the doorknob, not putting any pressure on it yet. A knot was trying to form in his stomach. Why was he nervous? Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. Letting the air out in slow blow he started to open the door when it was suddenly pulled open from the inside. Ichigo had had a grip of the doorknob, so when the sudden pull had come he let out a yelp as he was pulled forward together with the door.

Ichigo started falling. He closed his eyes and hugged the books he was holding tighter to his chest preparing for the impact. Except he never met the cold and hard floor. Actually he felt like he was laying on something relatively soft and it definitely wasn´t the floor. It breathed and last time he had checked floors did not breathe. Ichigo´s eyes snapped open as he heard a sharp voice commanding him.

"Move! You fucking weight a ton!"

That was it. Ichigo´s day had just gone from bad to worse or that is what the read head thought.

**AN/: I have no idea where this came from… But, we did have that assignment in my psychology class :D**

**EDIT: Revised.**


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow felt greatly amused; a smug grin graced his lips.

It was not long ago that he had been extremely pissed and almost ready to commit a homicide. The bluenet had been waiting inside the classroom for the strawberry-boy to appear.

When the clock had reached the position when Kurosaki had been supposed to be there and the read head was nowhere to be seen, he had snapped and decided to go and see if he could locate the younger boy and God help the boy when he did find him. The bluenet absolutely hated it when people where late and made him wait.

Grimmjow had stomped to the door, grabbed the handle and in a one abrupt movement pulled the door open just to be tackled down by a flash of something orange. He had fallen to the floor, that 'something orange', he had now recognized as a human lying on top of him.

The bluenet returned to reality and was ready to bite off the head of whoever it was that was lying on top of him. Grimmjow shifted his eyes and he saw the read headed boy who had a slight blush spread to his face.

~~O~~

Ichigo was sitting on Grimmjow´s chair; his back faced towards the older male. He was working on opening the computer program they used in their school to make course choices. Every student had their own profile there and they could access the program via Internet It was a handy system because they could access it even from home.

Grimmjow found it amusing that Ichigo´s outer appearance and mannerism concealed so well a part of his personality, which was somewhat shy and hesitant, however minor they might be. When they had crashed, as soon as Ichigo had figured what, how and who, he had clumsily gotten off of the older male and the red head´s face had started to remind his hair in color. The bluenet had noticed that Ichigo had found it extremely hard find his voice.

"I got it open, what now" Ichigo´s voice brought Grimmjow´s attention back to the younger male in front of him.

"You´re trying to get into med school, aren't ya?" Grimmjow just blurted out.

"Y-yes but how do YOU know it?" The obvious confusion could be heard from his voice as well as read from his face that had turned to face the older man. Ichigo hadn´t told about his career choice to anyone beside Urahara…

The bluenet had had a brief meeting with Mr. Urahara few days back. He had called Grimmjow to his house to give him materials for the classes. He had also wanted to inform his stand-in teacher of a student who would need some special guidance. The student was aiming to get into a med school. Urahara had said that the boy was on his group and that he was his nephew, so Grimmjow would have to make sure they boy got all the classes he needed in order to graduate next spring.

If Grimmjow would be completely honest, from Urahara´s description he had imagined Ichigo Kurosaki to be a total nerd and he had not exactly appreciated the idea of tutoring such boy. That had been the main reason for his poor mood in the morning. When he had realized what kind of hot piece of ass the boy in question was, well he had decided to give in an extra effort.

They were now going through Ichigo´s courses, checking if there were any he needed to have added there. There was certain number of students that teacher´s took to their courses. In theory it was possible to get to a course that was already marked to be 'full' but to do that you would need the help of your group´s assigned teacher. They were usually able to slide you into the course.

This was one of the things that Urahara had told Grimmjow he would need to do, make sure that Kurosaki would get all the classes he needed. He had also made the bluenet swear that the man would give Ichigo extra lessons and prep him to the entrance exam. That meant a lot of work for Grimmjow, he had to check and trace all the books the read head would have to read and then make sure strawberry was keeping up with all his subjects, if not then he would need to tutor him…Need? Nah, more like he would GET to teach the read head. If that would happen, calculus wouldn´t be the only thing he would be teaching the boy.

Urahara had also said that Kurosaki´s father was an old friend of his and he had promised the read head´s old man that he would do everything he could to help Ichigo. He had also said that it would be Grimmjow´s responsibility now. He was going to the States but that didn´t mean he would be breaking his promise to Ichigo's father, Isshin. No, he made Grimmjow swear he would look after the boy and for once Grimmjow agreed with the man. Taking care of the boy was exactly what the bluenet intended to do, in more ways than one.

After Grimmjow was finished telling Ichigo his shortened version of the instructions that Urahara had left for him he took a deep breath. Obviously he had left out the 'inappropriate' parts from his explanation, those inappropriate parts being his personal thoughts about the read head. Ichigo had listened the explanation in silence. As all the words finally sunk in to his skull a faint blush spread to his cheeks. Was it from embarrassment or anger, that Grimmjow wasn´t able to say.

"I- I don´t need you to take care of me!" Ichigo´s attempt to sound convincing had failed. His voice and face had sold him out.

"Is that so?" A blue brow rose in suspicion.

Suddenly Ichigo jerked and immediately reached to his pocket. He drew out a black cell phone that was vibrating. He glanced to the screen and frowned.

"I need to answer this" He flipped the phone open and held it a few feet away from his ear.

"Heeeeeeyyyy son! Has your school ended?" A loud, cheerful voice came from the phone. Even Grimmjow was able to hear the words. Ichigo rolled his eyes bringing the phone to his ear and turning his back towards the bluenet.

"Hi dad, yeah school is over. No, I´m still at the school. I needed to go through some things with a teacher. Yes, you did interrupt us. What? I can´t go to a holiday! No, I can´t! I´ve got school. I´ll stay home… What do you mean I´ll die! Pops you know…"

Then the phone suddenly disappeared from his hands.

"This is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez speaking. Am I talking to Isshin Kurosaki? Yeah, I am his stand-in. He has put me in charge in taking care of Ichigo´s studies." There was a long pause. The bluenet was quite silent occasionally nodding and agreeing to something that Ichigo´s father was saying.

The read head himself was somewhat stunned. A teacher, who he barely knew, had snatched his phone from him and was now having a conversation with his father and the most shocking thing was that the man sounded totally business like. Ichigo´s attention returned to the bluenet, when the man started talking again.

"Right. No, I don´t mind, not at all. Yeah, that´s fine with me. Okay, I will be there tomorrow morning, a little after seven, bye." Grimmjow ended the call and passed the phone to Ichigo.

"What did you talk with him?" Ichigo was restless. Had his teacher just made an appointment with his father?

"You´ll find out soon enough strawberry. Your dad wants to tell you himself." Once again that smug grin appeared to Grimmjow´s face. Ichigo snapped. His body moved before his brains kicked in and had the chance to think his action through. In a less than a second, Ichigo was up and his hands clenched the bluenet´s collar.

"Cut the bullshit!" Ichigo knew he was probably digging his own grave but he couldn´t back out anymore.

The bluenet´s grin grew wider. In one swift movement he spun the read head around, slammed the boy´s back against the blackboard and trapped his hands on top of his head. A yelp escaped from Ichigo´s throat as his back hit the blackboard.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Ichigo tried to struggle but Grimmjow´s hold on his hands was firm and didn´t budge an inch. Grimmjow leaned towards the read head. When his head was beside the boys ear he spoke, his voice coming out almost as a purr.

"Excuse me genius. You were the one that attacked me, not the other way around. Can I trust you to not charge at me with your fists if I let go. Besides I´m kinda liking this position we have here." The bluenet chuckled and his smirk was audible from his voice. Ichigo could feel shivers run through his spine from the older man´s voice. Panic was starting to take over. The read head didn´t like being trapped like this by a man who he had by now determined to be physically stronger than he himself. It was dangerous. Especially with this man

"You´d be wise if you´d never do something like that again." The bluenet´s voice had taken a threatening tone.

"I´m not sure what might happen to you if you do try to pull of this kind of shit again." His lips curled to a smile that quickly transformed itself into a smirk.

Grimmjow released his grip of the read head´s hands. As soon as Ichigo was freed, he moved to get his bag. He grabbed the bag from the table and quickly threw his belongings inside and proceeded to leave, without a single word to the bluenet. His face was once again betraying him and slowly starting to take different hues of read. Why. Oh, why couldn´t he be one of those people who didn´t blush? It was downright embarrassing to get flushed to the stupidest reasons.

~~O~~

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo gather his belongings and quickly stomped out of the room. After the read head had left the room slamming the door shut behind him. Grimmjow lifted his hands to his face; he ran his fingers through his hair, took a deep breath and let the air leave his lungs.

"Shit!" The bluenet was displaying an angry expression. He couldn´t believe that he had almost jumped the boy. Grimmjow hung his head down and rubbed his neck. His expression had softened but it was still slightly tense. Grimmjow was concentrating on getting his thoughts in order. Okay, he hadn´t jumped the boy. That was good, positive because he wasn´t deliberately trying to go and get fired from the job on the goddamn first day. Well preferably he wouldn´t get fired at all. He needed the job to pay his bills. He wouldn´t be caught molesting his student. No, he was above that. The bluenet had other alternative options if he wanted to get inside the read head´s pants. Plan A had already been put into motion.

~~O~~

Ichigo ran the whole way from school to home and he didn´t stop, not even when he got inside the house. What Grimmjow and his dad had talked on the phone didn´t matter to him at that moment. The read head kept running. He skipped steps as he ran up the stair to his room. When he reached his room he threw the bag beside his table and collapsed on top of his bed. Soon Ichigo could hear the door to his room open. He turned his head to see the identity of the intruder. It was Yuzu, his little sister.

"Ichi-nii, are you okay?" As she asked her question she wore a genuine expression of worry on her face.

"I´m fine Yuzu, I just need some time alone. Okay?" Ichigo´s voice was calm as he was trying to convince her sister that he would be just fine if let alone for a while. The last thing he wanted to do was to worry his sister.

"We have already eaten dinner. I put some for you in the fridge. Warm it up when you feel like eating." She added and flashed a smile to her brother before closing the door as she left.

That was what Ichigo loved in his sister. She knew when he really needed to be left alone and didn´t push the matter, unlike her fraternal twin, Karin and their father, who would usually bomb him with questions and then start to present different theories. Especially his dad enjoyed theorizing about his son´s life. Yuzu enjoyed this too. Ichigo just didn´t know it. The sweet little girl was good at hiding it.

Ichigo pushed himself up from the bed, walked to the door and turned the key to lock it. Then he went to his bookcase turning on the CD-player. A random song he didn´t recognize started to play.

He would definitely need to call Shinji the next day as soon as he would wake up. Thank god it was Friday. Ichigo went back to his bed and lay down to his back. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander in an attempt to relax. To his disappointment his thoughts seemed to drift to a certain bluenet constantly. Ichigo propped his upper body so that he was leaning to his elbows and could look down.

"Shit!"

He was erect. Ichigo mentally cursed his body but knew that he wouldn´t be able to do anything else than to surrender to his needs. The read head closed his eyes and brought his hands to the button of his jeans. He flipped the button open and slowly proceeded to work the zipper. On his mind it was not he himself who was undressing him. It was the blue haired teacher´s hands that were slowly pulling his jeans lower and lower. Slowly exposing his boxers and thighs and then finally sliding the pants all the way off. The hands proceed to tug down his boxers, exposing his hardened member.

The hands were not the only ones working hard. Ichigo´s mind was filled with images of the bluenet. He was imagining how it would feel to have the older man lick him. First roughly kissing him and then moving lower pressing butterfly kisses, as he would descend. Lower and lower until his mouth would find his throbbing length.

Then the read head imagined Grimmjow engulfing his member to his hot mouth. He grabbed his erection and squeezed slightly. A quiet moan escaped his lips as he started to move the hands in a slow rhythmical motion, squeezing slightly harder from the top of his length. He tried to match his pace to the beat of the music. His breathing had gotten labored and his breathing came out as pants.

Grimmjow´s head was bobbing up and down. The bluenet was swallowing the read head´s whole length from tip to hilt and the bluenet's wet warm tongue was tracing the side of his length and when reaching the tip swirling slightly before pressing into his slit…

Ichigo started to feel pressure in his abdomen, a pressure that drove his hands to move in a more frantic pace. As he got closer to the edge his back arched and the pressure in his stomach erupted. Ichigo bit his lip to muffle the sounds to a level that the music would cover.

For few minutes the read head didn´t move. He just laid still and tried to catch his breath. It had been long time since he had managed to come with only toughing his length. Usually it would require equal amount of attention to his backdoor.

"Fuck!"

He did not just masturbate, fantasizing of his teacher giving him a blowjob, did he? This was so not okay.

Finally Ichigo got up and cleaned his semen off from his hands and stomach with tissues. He took a towel and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

After washing up he felt too tired to eat anything, so he just went back to his room and pulled his pajama pants on. The pants had been a present from Karin and they were black with baseball print on them. Ichigo crawled between the sheets. He took a comfortable position and closed his eyes to let sleep claim him. That proved to be more difficult than it sounded as his thoughts constantly tried to drift to the bluenet. Ichigo grunted and rolled his eyes.

He really needed to call Shinji.

**AN/: There is a reason he is being "docile" in this. *smirk***

**Thank you for the reviews : )**

**EDIT: Revised.**


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing that came into the red head´s mind upon waking up was to call Shinji. He had only two persons in his life at the moment that he could talk about this because they were the only ones he had told about his sexual orientation, those two being Renji and the blond. The reason he had had the courage to do so, was that both of the guys in question were gay as well.

But now he needed to call Shinji. Where was his phone when he needed it! Wait, he had had it at school yesterday and he had gotten it back from the teacher… Just the thought of the blue haired man stopped Ichigo in his tracks. He shook his head and slapped himself to the cheeks. He was NOT going to start acting like some love struck chick. Ichigo located his phone lying on his table. He grabbed the phone and punched the speed dial for Shinji.

~~O~~

The blond could hear his phone ringing. He opened his eyes and rolled over trying to reach his phone, which had dropped somewhere on the ground beside the bed. Suddenly a strong pair of hands yanked him backwards. The blond landed on his back and when he opened his eyes again a mop of black hair was hovering on top of his face.

"Fuck the phone princess." The voice was commanding and had a sense of finality in it. The black haired man had woken up and he was emitting an aura of pure malice. Nnoitra was never a morning person and he definitely didn´t appreciate his pillow trying to leave the bed.

A shudder ran through Shinji´s back and he had to swallow to find his voice. "Can´t do that, lemme go Nnoi" The blond tried to push himself up but the hands were firmly pinning him to the mattress.

"It´s fucking six in the morning just let it ring." There was murder in the larger mans tone. He was tired and wanted to have the blond man lying on the bed snuggled to him, not that he would ever admit that to the blond.

"It´s Ichi´s ring tone." The blond calmly replied.

"Che." The larger man reluctantly released his hold from the blond, who quickly got up and snatched the phone from the floor. Nnoitra knew better than to interrupt. The last time he had made the mistake and stopped Shinji from answering to the red head, it had resulted to a situation where he had been avoided by the blond for two weeks and when he had finally gotten Shinji to let him in to his apartment again he wasn´t let anywhere near the blonds bed. Shinji had made him sleep on the couch. Apparently the berry-boy had gotten beat up and had been trying to call Shinji for help.

Nnoitra got pissed off just by seeing the red head but for some reason that he couldn´t comprehend, the carrot top seemed to be important to the blond. The lanky man did his best to behave… for now. He would get the blond improve his mood later. A smirk crawled to his lips as he thought how he would make the blond compensate him for putting up with the early wake up.

"Ichi, why are ya calling this early in the morning?" The blond slumped back to the bed rolling closer to the other male who was lying on the bed back toward the blond, as if he was pouting. The blond moved as close as he could and started drawing circular patterns to Nnoitra´s back listening Ichigo´s frantic talk on the other end of the phone.

"Whoa, whoa Ichi slow down!" The sudden change in the blonde's tone got the black haired man to turn around and raise a brow in question to the blond's now feeble attempts to calm down the berry boy. The blond didn´t seem to see it a necessary task to inform his lover why he was raising his voice to the red head, not that Nnoitra was interested. They didn´t exactly get along with the carrot top. Nnoitra rose to his feet letting the sheet fall around him.

The blond didn´t show any signs of even trying to end the conversation with the berry soon so Nnoitra thought about eating something. He was after all, awake and probably wouldn´t be able to go back sleep until the blondie had finished with the phone-therapy, besides he was hungry. Nnoitra started heading to the kitchen but stopped when he heard the smaller man address him.

"Good god Nnoitra! Put on some clothes will ya!" The blonds face had a slight blush.

"Che, what´s the point, not like you don´t know what´s underneath." Nnoitra smirked and proceed to move towards the kitchen. Shinji didn´t get the chance to say anything to the black haired man.

"Shinji?.." Ichigo´s voice brought the blond back to reality.

~~O~~

Ichigo was glad that he had reached Shinji and without any warning he had started to pour out his heart to the other man on the end of the line. When he had finished speaking he inhaled some air to his lungs, letting it out in a deep sigh.

"What should I do Shinji? I don´t want this to go the same way like it did with him…" Ichigo´s voice slowly faded.

There was no answer from Shinji. The line went silent. Ichigo swallowed continuing to listen. He could hear some voices on the other end.

" _god N-itra! Put on s-me cl-hes will ya!"_

"_Che, what´s the -, not like you -n´t k- what´s unde-eath."_

Ichigo lifted an orange brow, shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Shinji?"

The red head could hear Shinji yelp at the other end and then he could hear his voice again.

"_Sorry, sorry, Nnoitra is being an ass again but forget him and back ta ya. So things short and in a nutshell: you´ve got some new hot teach and you´ve got ta hots for him even thou the man is a total ass?"_

Ichigo displayed a weak smile before he realized that the other couldn´t see him.

"Yeah, that's about it." He finally replied closing his eyes. He could hear Shinji take a deep breath before his answer. Shinji could recall almost too easily how messed up Ichigo had been after his last… boyfriend had left him.

"_Ichi, I have a question fer ya… Are you a masochist?"_

"Wh-what! Am not! I´m being serious here Shinji! He´s gonna be my fucking instructor!" Ichigo´s voice had gone up few levels in volume.

"_Ichi... Have you checked what time it is? You´re calling me like six in tha morning, expecting miracles. I ain´t a superhero, need some sleep too. Can I call ya when it´s time ta normal people ta wake up, ne?" _Shinji let out a yawn.

"Sure… sorry I woke you…" Ichigo hadn´t realized how early it was. He had been so fixed on talking to the blond.

"_No prob Ichi."_ Ichigo could hear from Shinji´s voice that the man was already drifting back to sleep.

The red head smiled and ended the call. He placed his phone to the table checking the time from the phone´s digital clock. It was half past six, which in Kurosaki household meant it was the time for breakfast. Somehow Ichigo felt like something was missing, he just couldn´t grasp what that something was. Not until it came flying towards him as he stepped out from his room. The red head barely avoided his father's kick, which passed his head by few inches. His father crashed to the floor since he had missed his target.

"He hee! Good morning son!" A goofy grin was plastered to his father´s face. Ichigo didn´t reply just rolled his eyes and turned to head towards the kitchen downstairs.

"Morning Yuzu, Karin." His sisters were already sitting on the table eating their breakfast. When Ichigo arrived they just nodded to him mouth full of food. Isshin had followed Ichigo downstairs and was currently claiming his place from the table.

Just when Ichigo was about to sit, the doorbell rang.

"I´ll get it."He said and walked to the door, opening it, surprise spread to his features when he identified the person standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

~~O~~

**AN: /**

**Sorry to leave the chapter a little short but it was hard to find a good place to cut it. So have a cliffhanger~**

**Can you guess who was behind the door? :3**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites, they really cheer me on and keep me going ^^**

**EDIT: Revised.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Maah, that´s not a nice way to greet your godfather, Ichigo." The blond man smiled, inviting himself inside the Kurosaki household. He walked past Ichigo who was standing still, confused as to what his homeroom teacher slash godfather, Mr. Urahara, Kisuke was doing at their house this early on a Saturday morning. Ichigo quickly recovered and closed the door and followed his godfather to the kitchen. The red head sat down and started to eat the meal that Yuzu had prepared for them. His godfather stopped by the door and casually leaned on it. It didn´t take long before Isshin registered their quests presence. With his mouth full of rice he greeted the man.

"Here already Kisuke? What time is it?"

"We need to leave in ten minutes. Have you got your luggage ready?" The blond man looked around to see if their luggage would be somewhere to see.

"Yeah, we have everything packed. Girls, leave the dishes. Ichigo will take care of them." Isshin still had some food in his mouth when he spoke. The twins immediately shot up from their chairs and headed to get their bags Kisuke followed, tailing the two of them to help carry their possessions to the car, which was waiting in front of the house, engine running.

"Dad?" Ichigo´s voice was quiet. The red head´s old man swallowed what was left of his breakfast and set his chopsticks on the table. Isshin turned to face his son with somewhat serious expression as he spoke.

"Ichigo, remember what I mentioned to you yesterday in the phone. The holiday trip?" His father was leaning to the table with his legs crossed.

"Yeah, you mentioned it. What does that have to do with Kisuke being here?" Ichigo tried to appear calm and collected even thought from the inside he was extremely distressed and confused of the current flow of events. He absolutely hated it when he was kept in the dark.

Isshin stood up and scratched his head. "Well, to make a long story short. We are going to the States with Kisuke. We´ll be there about a month or so." A mix of joy and disappointment was written all over the red heads face. He thought it was pity that he couldn´t go with the rest of the family but if they left, then that would mean three whole weeks without his father trying to beat him up with every chance he got.

"So if I´ll be here on my own, then…" Ichigo didn´t have a chance to continue his sentence before his father interrupted.

"Yeah, about that Ichigo… I have arranged you a place to stay during our trip, with Kisuke´s old student." Ichigo´s face went totally blank, he couldn´t believe his ears. The goat-face was practically saying to him that he had gotten a nanny for him. Ichigo snapped.

"Dad! I´m 18, goddammit! I don´t need someone to look after me. I can look after myself!" Ichigo was ready to storm out of the kitchen but he stopped when he heard his father laugh.

"Ha-ha, I knew you would bring up your age son, but do you happen to remember what happened when you were left alone here for a week, when we were in Germany for Karin´s football camp?" Isshin looked to Ichigo with amused smile on his lips. He waited a little before he continued. Observing how his son gradually turned to deeper shade of red. "If my memory serves me well, you almost starved that time because you didn´t know how to cook anything and you were too stubborn to ask help from anyone."

Ichigo wanted to argue with his dad but he knew he couldn´t. His father was right. It had been two years since and he still for the death of him could not cook. He was so bad in it that he could even burn rice if he tried making it. Not that he had a lot of practice. Yuzu had banned his older brother from cooking in her kitchen, or in any kitchen for that matter because as she had said 'Ichigo was a health hazard when allowed near cooking equipment'. To save the last of his dignity Ichigo just nodded to his father, mumbling something about going to go and back up his stuff. Ichigo could hear his father yell after him.

"He will be here around seven so try to be ready!" With that Isshin left the kitchen and went to make sure they had everything they would need on their trip.

As Ichigo climbed up the stairs he wondered. ´Why did that sound familiar?

Oo^O^oO

Ichigo was mumbling to himself, cursing his bad luck and at the same time throwing clothes to his bags. The two sport-bags were quickly filled with garments he thought he might need and some, which he was almost sure he wouldn´t need but decided to take with him anyways. When the red head thought he finally had everything he zipped the bags and sighed, massaging his neck with his left hand. He had never packed that fast. Suddenly he heard footsteps approach. Someone was running towards his room. True enough Yuzu soon appeared to his door.

"Ichi-nii, don´t forget your toothbrush! The petite girl handed Ichigo his red toothbrush then proceed to hug his brother.

"We´ll go now Ichi-nii. Daddy told me to tell you that you need to behave well." Yuzu lifted her face so the red head could see her expression that was beaming with excitement. Ichigo just smiled to his sister ruffling her light brown hair.

"Yeah, I´ll be good but you and Karin need to make sure that dad doesn´t do anything stupid and have fun." His sister just smiled and nodded. The hug tightened momentarily before they let go of each other and Yuzu rushed to downstairs. From his window Ichigo could see her sister run to the car. Her excitement was simply adorable. He watched the car round the corner. When he could no longer see the car he closed the window and stuffed the toothbrush to his other bag.

Ichigo was finished with his packing. He was about to relax a little but remembered that the kitchen table would need to be emptied before he left, or that was what his dad had said but when he came to the kitchen it was all cleaned up and there was a note on the table, saying 'You would have made my kitchen disorganized : ) love, Yuzu.' Ichigo smiled to himself and stuffed the note to his jeans pocket. The doorbell rang. Ichigo closed his eyes inhaling deeply before letting it all out in a long sigh. The red head glanced to the watch that was hanging on the wall. It was 7:09. Just like his dad had said, around seven. Ichigo started to make his way to the door wondering, who could it be?

Oo^O^oO

It took around 20 minutes for them to reach Grimmjow´s place with the older mans motorcycle. Ichigo was still trying to digest his slight shock that his 'nanny' turned out to be the blue haired devil. The bluenet´s apartment was on a top floor of an old block of flats and there was no elevator, only stairs. Luckily the building had only five floors. They climbed up the stairs in silence, from which Ichigo was grateful; he had absolutely no idea how he should act in the older man's presence. The man was extremely unpredictable. One moment he could be yelling to his students and the other speaking in a professional tone that you wouldn´t usually find strange when used by a teacher but in this case Ichigo found it to be extremely unnerving when the bluenet went all professional. It was kind of creepy. When they reached the top floor Grimmjow searched his pockets for the key so he could lead them inside his apartment. After a quick search of his pockets he found the small object. As he fit the key into the lock he spoke.

"I´m gonna go 'n' take a shower. You put your shit down somewhere and make yourself at home. I ain´t gonna be your servant, so if you're hungry take something from the fridge or starve. It´s up to you kid."

With that he opened the door and the two men stepped inside the apartment. Ichigo lowered his bags to the floor starting to take his shoes off. Grimmjow was apparently doing just what he previously told the boy he was going to do. After kicking of his shoes the bluenet had walked out of Ichigo´s sight and by the time the red head had managed to rid himself from his shoes, Grimmjow had walked past him with a simple white towel on his hips. It didn´t take long before Ichigo could hear the water running. He stood up straightening his back. The red head glanced towards his bags deciding to just leave them there for now until he could get some more precise instructions from the bluenet as to where he would be sleeping.

Ichigo stepped further into the apartment. Looking at first glance he determined that the apartment seemed slightly bigger than he had thought the apartments in block of flats were. The red head headed to a room that seemed to be a mix between a living room and a workstation. He sat down to the couch, which was placed almost in the middle of the room and faced the television in the corner. Ichigo closed his eyes trying to get himself to relax in the strange environment. Unfortunately his stomach had other plans than relaxing, from which it informed the red head with a loud grumble. When Ichigo thought about it he realized that he hadn´t had the time to properly eat that morning. Kisuke had arrived just as he was about to eat and then his dad had dropped the bomb and Ichigo was told he would be staying with some stranger for the next three or four weeks and then the red head had immediately started to pack.

The sofa he was sitting on was comfortable so he was reluctant to get up but he was starving so he got up and headed to the kitchen, which could be seen from the living room. In the kitchen there was nothing unneeded, only the necessary equipment that you would need to cook. Ichigo quickly located the fridge. The red head opened it finding it to be relatively empty. On a plate there was lasagna and in the fridge door he found a one-litre soda bottle and those were the only contents of the fridge if you didn´t count the few beer bottles in there. He took those two items out of the fridge and laid them to the counter. Ichigo took the plate and placed it under the dome in the microwave. It took few seconds for him to figure out how to use the heating device but he succeeded. When Ichigo was waiting for the food to warm up he could hear a door open. He turned his head to see Grimmjow appear to the kitchen. The bluenet was once again thoroughly dressed and was shoving his wallet and phone to his pockets as he spoke.

"Hey kid, I´m gonna go and get some food. Don´t go breaking anything while I´m not here, got it?"

Ichigo just nodded, his eyes fixed on the plate of lasagna that was having a merry go round ride in the microwave. Grimmjow snorted and rolled his eyes. The bluenet walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"BEEEP"

Ichigo´s eyes brightened and he pushed the button on the microwave to get the lasagna out of the device. It took almost a minute for him to find a fork from the small kitchen, he could have asked the man before he had left but he hadn´t been able to think that far ahead with his mind clouded with hunger. When he finally found a fork, he grabbed the soda from the counter and with the soda in the other hand and the plate of steaming hot lasagna in the other he walked back to the living room. Ichigo sat down, placing the plate of lasagna on to the couch and proceed to open the bottle of soda. He got the bottle open quickly and in one swift movement he had drank one third of the bottle contents. It tasted a little funny but he shrugged it off and placed the soda bottle on the floor and started to consume his already slightly cooled lasagna. In less than ten minutes Ichigo had drunk the contents of the whole one litter soda bottle and eliminated the lasagna. With his stomach full he decided it was time to examine the bluenet´s apartment. With that thought he stood up and started to execute his plan.

Oo^O^oO

Grimmjow was leaning to his motorcycle. Beside his feet lay a plastic bag full of groceries from the nearby convenience store. The bluenet dropped his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. Then he picked up the grocery bag and started to head towards the door, which lead to the building where he lived. It didn´t take him long to get to his apartments door. He was physically fit and had gone up and down the same stairs for the past three years, so when he reached his door, there was absolutely no signs that would have given away the fact that he had just climbed up five floors. Grimmjow took his keys out from his pocket and opened the door. The red head´s bags were lying on the floor near the entrance but strawberry himself was nowhere to be seen.

"Kurosaki?" The bluenet lowered the groceries to the floor, kicked his shoes off and stepped further inside the apartment, trying to find the younger man. He didn´t have to search for long before the red head found him. Ichigo came to the bluenet´s field of vision and started to approach the older man. Grimmjow thought there was something strange in the red head´s mannerism but he couldn´t quite grasp what is was. When Ichigo was just few meters from the bluenet, the boy stumbled and started to fall. Grimmjow´s reflexes kicked in quick as a lightning and he caught the boy before he hit the floor.

"What the hell are you doing kid…?" Ichigo silenced the bluenet by placing a finger to his lips.

"Shhh! You are ruining the mood." He purred and with that the red head simply pushed the older man to the floor and crushed their lips together. All air came out from his lungs and the bluenet´s eyes went wide from the surprise. Grimmjow cussed inwardly. What the hell? It took almost all of the older man´s willpower to refrain himself and to not drown in the moment and just go along with this strange setting. Grimmjow managed to break their kiss by pushing the red head so that their faces were around a feet away from each other.

"Seriously, what the fuck is this? Have you taken something?" Grimmjow was sure this was not the usual Kurosaki he was handling now.

"I want you, that´s what this is and I only ate the lasagna from the fridge and drank some soda. Haven´t taken anything weird!" The red head´s lips turned to a pout that Grimmjow would have found to be extremely sexy if the situation just wasn´t so incomprehensible that it required almost all of his attention.

"That´s all nice and stuff but… wait you drank from the soda bottle?" The bluenet paled.

"Yeah, it tasted a little funny but I was really hungry…" Grimmjow´s grip from the younger man had loosened and Ichigo was presently snuggling to his chest.

"Fuck"

"You just had to go and drink something that lunatic has left here. Great, this is just fucking fantastic!"

Grimmjow had brought his hands to his hair and was laughing with the red head cuddled to his chest. The bluenet was brought back to earth when he felt his hands yanked up and being tied with a scarf. Grimmjow opened his eyes and noticed that Ichigo had sat up and was currently occupying himself with finishing tying the older man´s hands together. When the red head finally managed to get the knot tight enough he straightened his back and shifted his body, positioning himself, so he was sitting on top of the other man´s crotch. Ichigo eyed his prey with lust in his eyes, licking his lips he crouched and licked the side of the other male´s throat.

"Oi, what the fuck are you trying to pull kid! You better let me- Agh!" Ichigo silenced the protests from the bluenet by biting down harshly to the sensitive skin of the neck. Then proceeding to kiss his way up the others jawbone and then finally nibbling the bluenet´s lower lip. Grimmjow´s self-control shattered and he snapped 'Fuck you consciousness! ' With that he opened his mouth and caught the younger boy by surprise. The bluenet didn´t have to bother to battle for dominance as the red head seemed to gladly submit to his pace. Their breath had started to come out as pants.

"Kid, get ..my hands free. Now." Grimmjow growled. Ichigo quickly complied the bluenet´s order and clumsily untied his hands. Upon being freed the older man´s hands immediately went to pull the red head into another kiss. When their mouths were locked the bluenet´s hands started to explore the body of the young man sitting on his lap.

"CRASH"

The kiss was broken when Grimmjow turned his head to see what had caused the sound. By his door stood Nnoitra and the sound had apparently been caused by the lanky man dropping his keys to the floor.

'Oh, great Nnoitra would never let him hear the end of this.'

**AN/: ****I bet no one was expecting it to be Urahara ;D**

**While writing this chapter I realized that I really like writing the scenes where Grimmy is~ even though I always worry about getting him 'right'.**

**It´s so hard for me to write him. I might have made him a little too soft here…**

**Aaand have a cliffhanger again :3**

**Reviews are as appreciated as ever.**

**Thank you for reading ~**

**EDIT: Revised.**


	6. Chapter 6

A staring contest begun, in which both of the participants were determined to win. Ichigo, who promptly passed out on top of the bluenet´s chest, interrupted their battle of wills. The red head snored softly.

Nnoitra blinked his single violet eye before the corners of his mouth turned upwards and he gave out a bark of laughter. The tall lanky man invited himself further inside the apartment and walked to the living room. He sat down on the couch and continued to laugh his head off while Grimmjow shoved the younger man off of him to the floor. Ichigo gave a soft grunt in his sleep and continued dreaming. The bluenet silently rose to his feet.

Nnoitra´s manic laughter was the only sound in the apartment. Grimmjow stood beside the snoring red head, staring at the younger man and resisted the sudden urge to beat up the intruder and throw him the hell out of his apartment. Then it hit him. The stuff Ichigo had drunk. Suddenly, without any warning he snapped, heading towards Nnoitra. The bluenet was fuming.

"What the hell did you have in that fucking bottle you left in my fridge!"

"Nothing special..." The black haired man smirked going back to his hysterical laugh. Nnoitra was in no case the sharpest pencil in the case but even he had put one and one together at this point. It was unbelievable. He couldn't believe it. Ichigo who was probably the most anti-alcoholic person I had the displeasure of knowing had drunk a whole bottle of coke-vodka mix. It was too hilarious and he simply couldn´t stop laughing even thought he knew that the bluenet´s temper would probably flare soon.

To Nnoitra´s surprise the bluenet didn´t attack him like he had anticipated. He just stood beside the sofa staring at him. The black haired man knew he was already walking on thin ice but he simply couldn´t for the life of him resist the temptation to push the bluenet´s buttons a tiny bit more.

"So, yer gonna just leave ´im there? Not gonna be prince charming an´ carry ´im to bed?" A mocking smile had taken resident to the man's lips. Grimmjow shot a murdering stare at the taller man.

"Nnoitra, I´m warning you." The bluenet´s voice was simply murderous and if looks could kill, Nnoitra would be six feet under ground before he could say "help". Nnoitra lifted his hands up as a signal that he was surrendering.

"I get it. No need ta get so pissy ´bout it. By the way, what is the red head doing ´ere?" He arched his brow and glanced towards the carrot-top still fast asleep on the floor.

"He´s my student from Karakura High." Grimmjow said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, of course sure he is yer... WAIT he´s what!" Nnoitra´s single eye widened in shock.

"My student, don´t make me repeat myself." Grimmjow almost growled.

"He´s yer student, I get that part but what the fuck is yer student doing in yer apartment, sitting on top of yer dick?" Nnoira had managed to get his shock under control and his expression had settled to a sinister smirk. Without considering his words Grimmjow answered him back.

"Shut up. Kisuke asked me to." As soon as the words had left his lips the bluenet had realized his blunder. Nnoitra noticed his chance and immediately shot him an answer back.

"He asked you to fuck the red head?" Nnoitra's grin grew to indescribable proportions. A faint shade of red appeared to the bluenet´s cheeks but it was gone as soon as it had appeared, replaced with anger.

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow hissed showing his middle finger to the man sitting on his couch. Nnoitra seemed to be pleased with himself for managing to further rile up the bluenet.

"Grimm, do you know my motto?" Nnoitra asked out of blue his grin didn´t falter as he presented his question.

"No but I guess you´re gonna tell it to me no matter what I say, so spit it out jack-ass."

"Hell yeah! So, as my motto says; it´s not a job if you don't get laid." Nnoitra glanced towards the red head again. He was still sleeping on the floor of the hallway, and then he brought his gaze back to the bluenet. Grimmjow seemed forgot his previous foul mood and couldn´t stop himself from grinning. Eventually that grin grew to a smile, which resulted into both men laughing so hard that tears were threatening to fall.

The bluenet made a beeline to the fridge and fetched few beers from there. He sat beside the black haired man, offering one of the beer cans to him.

The man was a royal pain in the ass but sometimes Nnoitra managed to remind him why he was able to stand the man in the first place. They had their moments.

They thought alike... sometimes. It was quiet for a moment. The one to break the silence was Nnoitra.

"Grimm, I´m gonna crash in yer sofa fer tonight." It was more of a statement than a question.

"What? Did blondie throw you out again?" Amusement was clear in his voice. Grimmjow was enjoying this. Even thought Nnoitra was clearly more aggressive than Shinji, it never ceased to amuse Grimmjow that Nnoitra was totally wrapped around his blond boyfriend´s little finger. Nnoitra had probably done something that had caused the blondie to throw the man out of his apartment…again.

"Yeah, kinda. His buddy called ´im early in ta morning. Woke us both up. Let´s say Shinji didn´t really appreciate the idea of morning smex at six in the morning, so he kicked me out sayin something ´bout needing ta sleep, so his brain would work when needed." Nnoitra looked pissed when he told Grimmjow the reason, which had once again made him to resort into coming to the bluenet´s doorstep. Nnoitra didn´t have a place of his own, so every time the blond threw him out, he would come to the bluenet´s place and crash on his couch.

They always followed the same pattern. First Grimmjow would bitch about Nnoitra´s presence. Then Nnoitra would bitch about Shinji throwing him out and then they would get over it and get wasted just for the heck of it. Grimmjow always let Nnoitra stay, even when he really didn´t want to. The black haired man was one of his longtime friends and you never knew when you might need them. Today however their routine was cut short.

Grimmjow rose and headed to bed, leaving Nnoitra on the couch. The man knew where the bluenet kept blankets and pillows so Grimmjow wouldn´t bother about it, he wasn´t a goddamn servant after all. Nnoitra fetched the pillow and blanket he always used and promptly passed out on to the couch.

The bluenet changed his clothes, putting on his loose pajama pants. He was about to slide between the sheets when he remembered. Ichigo was still lying on the hallway. Grimmjow grunted and reluctantly headed towards the closet. He took out a fleece blanket and went and spread the blanket on top of the sleeping red head.

His pride and stubbornness refused to play nice but it wouldn´t do if the kid got sick. Grimmjow smirked and went back to bed. Knowing Nnoitra and the stuff that he usually drank; Grimmjow drew some conclusions. Tomorrow the kid would be having the mother of all hangovers.

**AN/: **

**Thank you for all the favorites and reviews. It is always nice to read your opinions.**

**Please review :)**

**EDIT: Revised.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo blinked few times, it was cold. The red head opened his eyes carefully. At first the bright light hurt him but after a little while he got used to it and was able to see his surroundings more clearly. Ichigo sat up, he could feel his muscles resisting every movement. His head was spinning and every muscle in his body was aching.

Ichigo took in his surroundings. He was on the hallway. Why was he there? The red head didn´t remember falling asleep there or to be precise he didn´t seem to be able to recall anything. The last thing he did remember was that he had eaten and then started to wander inside the apartment. He didn´t remember much of the wandering part thought... What had happened? Slowly the red head was able to rose to his feet, testing the functioning ability of his legs. They were stiff but functioned…

There was a faint smell of coffee coming from the direction of the kitchen. Ichigo headed towards the familiar smell of fresh coffee assuming he would find the bluenet there, hopefully. To Ichigo´s pleasure he did find the bluenet there; sitting on the table, legs crossed, reading a newspaper. Even thought the older man had noticed the red head, Grimmjow didn´t bother lifting his eyes from the paper.

Ichigo was slightly hurt that the other didn't acknowledge his presence at all. The red head was debating with himself should he take coffee or not. His head said yes but his stomach disagreed, strongly. He made a decision that this time it would probably be smart to go with his stomach. The last thing he wanted to do was puke all over the place. That would be so attractive and Ichigo could almost bet that the bluenet would make him clean it, so no coffee thank you very much.

Ichigo had to clear his throat before he was confident that his voice wouldn't betray him. "Do you have aspirin?" Ichigo waited for and answer but because he wasn´t getting one, he repeated his question with a little more volume, even though it made his head throb. This time he got an answer.

"There´s some on the counter, take it yourself. I ain´t gonna feed it to you." Even while answering the bluenet didn´t put the newspaper aside.

Ichigo spotted a box of aspirin on the counter. Beside the pills was a glass. Ichigo´s head was throbbing and spinning and he was feeling nauseous but his brains worked fine. It seemed like the bluenet had known he would be feeling sick and prepared the aspirin for him. Ichigo considered the option but shrugged the idea out of his mind. He wouldn´t do something like that. The bluenet had probably needed the aspirin himself and been too lazy to put it back where it belonged. If the red head had looked around him, he would have noticed that nothing was out of place. Everything was clean and precise, just like in a hospital or in a house that was up for sale. Those were always so clean and looked like no one lived in them. Ichigo filled the glass with water and took the pill.

The red head walked back to the hallway and straight to his bags still that were lying near the door, he dug out a towel from the smaller bag, then proceeding towards the bathroom. Ichigo closed the door behind him and put the towel on the counter. The red head looked around. The bathroom was decent sized. It was almost completely white. The only splotches of color were the bottles of shampoo, hand towels and a light blue bottle of something. Ichigo couldn´t tell what it was; the bottle didn´t have any labels on it.

Ichigo undressed himself, letting all his clothes fall into a messy pile on the floor. The red head stepped inside the shower and turned the water on. The warm water felt good on his strained muscles. He couldn´t for the death of him remember last evening and it annoyed him, a lot.

The red head decided that he could worry later. Now he would concentrate on relaxing. He was under the water at least ten minutes in his own opinion. He could´ve been there longer but Ichigo thought the bluenet might get pissed if his water bill would suddenly go up like a rocket.

Ichigo ruffled his hair with the soft towel. His hair was quite short so the excess water was quickly absorbed by the towel. The red head wrapped the towel around his hips and leaned to pick up his clothes from the floor. He heard the door open and was about to open his mouth to tell the bluenet that he just finished but the man standing on the door was not Grimmjow.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo completely forgot that he was wearing only a towel to cover his lower body. The red head could feel every hair in his body stick up. He absolutely detested this man. Ichigo´s head still hurt and the nauseous feeling was getting stronger. Ignoring these facts Ichigo continued to question the tall man before him, switching the question since the first one was obviously going to be left un-answered.

"Where´s Shinji?" It was a pity but Nnoitra happened to be the boyfriend of one of the closest friends the red head had, so for the blond's sake, both Ichigo and Nnoitra had agreed to put up with each other but to speak the truth it was more Ichigo putting up with the lanky man. Nnoitra seemed to enjoy trying to tick the red head off. Usually it happened with "accidental" slip ups of Nnoitra´s and Shinji´s sex life.

"Probably right where I left ´im. Lying naked on the bed with my co…"

"That's enough information!" Ichigo had yelled, even though he hadn´t meant to do so. Nnoitra revealed his teeth as he smirked.

"Che, fine then. What are you doing here?" Nnoitra knew the answer to his question already but he couldn´t resist teasing the red head and at the same time it was kinda like a payback. After all in Nnoitra´s opinion it was Ichigo´s fault that the blondie had kicked him out.

"That´s none of your business!" Ichigo pushed past the larger man not quite sure where to go.

**AN/: **

**I´m going to take a break with this story since to be honest I´m not quite decided which road to take the story.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**EDIT: Revised.**


	8. Chapter 8

The confusion about where he should go dissolved fairly quickly from Ichigo´s mind. He hadn´t had the patience to call Shinji first, so the agitated red head had taken the straightest way to Shinji´s place as soon as he had gotten out of the bluenet´s apartment. Now he was standing in the middle of his best friend´s livingroom.

Ichigo and Shinji kept staring at each other.

Neither one of the two had uttered a single word during the past two and a half minutes. Ichigo had told his friend his dilemma. He had blurted out everything that had happened since yesterday morning after he had woken up to the point he had left the bluenet´s apartment and arrived at Shinji´s place all in one go. The words had come out in an unstoppable wave, like a dam had been broken.

The awkward silence continued.

Shinji didn´t know how he should react to the information he had been presented to. Part of him kind of wanted to laugh how Ichigo was acting like a virgin again but the other part told him that laughing right now was a big no, no. Ichigo on the other hand was waiting for a response from the blond but the silence was slowly getting to his nerves. He had never been one to wait. He was one of those people who acted on impulses and made decisions in the spur of moment, regretting the consequences after hand. It was something that had gotten him into plenty of trouble during his life so far.

Finally Ichigo sighed and decided to give up. He sat down to Shinji´s purple sofa. The thing was absolutely hideous and probably the gayest thing ever but when Ichigo had told Shinji to get rid of it the blond had sternly refused, saying it had emotional value.

Shinji had followed Ichigo with his eyes and after the red head had sat down the blond had gone and sat beside his friend and allowed the red head to lean to his shoulder.

"Shin, why can´t I fall to nice guys? You know the ones who don´t verbally and or physically abuse me? Why is it that I always seem to end up with the total pricks? Not that I really know him yet or anything but I´m pretty sure his from the asshole-category." Ichigo wasn´t proud for behaving like this but he was a human being, a living, breathing human being who wanted to love and be loved in return. At the moment he wasn´t all that worried about acting like a chick.

"I have such a crappy luck with men. This time not only he seems like a total bastard but I´m also pretty sure he´s straight. " Ichigo sighed, leaning more heavily to the blond sitting next to him. Shinji was quick to give his answer to the moping red head.

"Maybe you should move on to girls then." A smirk was clearly audible in the blond man´s voice and Shinji was barely able to suppress his laugh.

"Fuck you Shin." Ichigo leered to his friend and poked him to his side.

Shinji giggled, squirming little and then proceeding to run his fingers through Ichigo´s hair; he sighed and started to play with the silky strands.

"Ichi, yer sometimes too hard on yerself. You´ve had some pretty awful experiences and I don´t blame you for feeling like you do but... I can´t give you an answer. You gotta do what ye think is best for you. In the end yer the only one who can live yer life for ye." Shinji smiled and decided to add something to lighten up the mood. "You know where to find me in case you fuck something up." A smile tugged at the corners of Shinji´s lips and soon Ichigo was smiling too.

There was a short pause before Ichigo snorted and started to laugh. He loved the way Shinji was able to cheer him up no matter what the situation was.

"You know Shin, it almost sounds like you´re telling me to go and fuck him."

"Maybe I am." Shinji couldn´t keep his face straight as he said it and soon both of the young men were laughing, their laughter echoed inside the otherwise empty apartment. It took some time for them to calm themselves down but after they had finally managed to stop laughing Shinji couldn´t resist the urge to tease his red headed friend.

"You know, I know that if it would come to the fucking part, he would be the one fucking you, not the other way around." Shinji´s comment threw both of them into a second giggle fit.

"Seriously thou Shin, I´m pretty sure he´s straight, so I don´t really have a chance." Ichigo said as he wiped away tears of laughter from his eyes. Shinji heard Ichigo´s tone and he couldn´t help but to think he sounded kinda defeated. He wanted to tell his friend to go for it, maybe get the man drunk and then do it but he knew that wasn't all Ichigo was after, he thought. The words however seemed to get stuck to his throat. Since Shinji hadn´t said anything, Ichigo decided to continue.

"I´ve decided Shin, I´m gonna ignore the feeling. If I´ll let it be then eventually I´m bound to stop being interested, probably. It´ll be okay after dad, Karin and Yuzu come back and I´ll get away from his apartment." Ichigo stared to nothingness as he spoke. Shinji was almost ready to call to Guinness world records and nominate Ichigo to be the most pessimistic person walking on earth. He was giving up before even trying. The blond was determined to turn his friend's expression upside down.

"Okay, I´ll repeat myself again; remember that you can always talk to me..." there was a small pause before the blond continued "Except in the middle of the night or early in the morning, I need my beauty sleep." Shinji said and stuck out his tongue and winced to Ichigo and both of them started to laugh again.

"So, how´s the situation with yer old man Grimm?" Nnoitra had been itching to ask the bluenet this question but he knew it was kind of a taboo subject to Grimmjow so he had deliberately avoided it as long as the red head had been around. There was no guarantee that the bluenet would answer him either way but Nnoitra decided to give it a try nonetheless.

Grimmjow crossed his hands over his chest and tilted his head to the side, cracking his neck before answering.

"He´s has been pestering me more lately but he´s still sticking to the deal…" Grimmjow drew in a breath and Nnoitra waited for him to continue.

"Not that I´m leaving him much choices." Grimmjow smirked and took a sip from his coffee.

Nnoitra snorted, getting his tall frame lazily up from the couch.

"Che, I just don´t understand ya Grimm." Nnoitra said as he walked towards the door.

"Well, I´m gonna go. God luck with the kid." Nnoitra grinned as he slammed the door close.

Grimmjow tightened his grip on the mug he was holding, it was good the thing was made sturdy otherwise it might have broken in his powerful grasp. The bluenet´s was shaking slightly, trying to suppress his rising anger. Finally he snapped and threw the partially full coffee mug to the wall, shattering it to thousands pieces. The coffee made a stain to the white wall, leaving light brown streaks as it travelled towards the floor.

"Yeah, I´m sure you don´t understand how fucking perfect my life was…" Grimmjow´s voice was filled with hatred as he spoke.

"I´d fucking die rather than go back to that world."

The weekend passed by fast and before they knew, it was Monday again. When Ichigo arrived to school, he was almost two hours late. He had missed his first lesson of P.E. and his teacher Zaraki Kenpachi hadn´t been happy with him. The man had been giving the red head hard time before and Ichigo just knew it was going to get worse now. Why hadn´t the bluenet woken him up? Ichigo was thoroughly pissed off.

His second lesson for the day was psychology and he had decided to completely ignore the bluenet. He would not fall for the man! His toned muscles under the tight lime-green t-shirt and… Ichigo mentally slapped himself. It was not the time to fantasize, especially not about _him_. _Only three weeks he thought to himself._

_I can handle this._

**Two weeks later…**

Ichigo felt like he was standing at the end of his rope. During the past few weeks the red head had tried his best to ignore his attraction towards the blue haired psychology teacher, the bluenet however didn´t make the task easy for him. Ichigo had convinced himself to believe that the older male was purposely taunting him.

The bluenet was habitually walking or hanging around his apartment half dressed. Especially after the bluenet had showered Ichigo had made a mental note to stay as far as he could and that was because apparently Grimmjow enjoyed watching the TV, wearing only a towel to cover his lower half and Ichigo was not about to torture himself anymore than it was absolutely necessary. But enduring being near the man he was strongly attracted was harder than the teenager had first anticipated. He had found himself staring the bluenet on more than one occasion, so far Grimmjow hadn´t noticed his glances or so he thought but in fact, the bluenet had been aware of Ichigo´s wandering eyes over a week already. At first Grimmjow had just dismissed it as comparative staring but it had continued far too long to be just that anymore.

Today was the day the older male had decided to make his move to see if his suspicions had been right.

Grimmjow walked to the kitchen where Ichigo was occupying the only free desk in the apartment, doing his Psychology assignment of "different myths concerning sexuality". The bluenet crouched to grab a bottle of soda from the fridge. Grimmjow could feel the hungry look that Ichigo was giving to him; it was almost burning holes to his bare back. Grimmjow straightened himself and slammed the fridge close. He opened the soda bottle and took few sips; it was too sugary to his taste. The bluenet´s back was faced towards Ichigo who was blissfully ignorant that his secret staring wasn´t quite so secret anymore. That was until Grimmjow opened his mouth to talk.

"Like what you see, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow turned around, a smug grin gracing his lips. Ichigo was caught off guard, so in his confusion as to what to do he simply froze.

Grimmjow lowered the bottle he had been holding to the counter behind him and started to creep towards the still frozen red head who only managed to follow the bluenet with his chocolate brown eyes.

"You gotta be fucking horny for checking out me like you´ve done for the past week." Grimmjow was so enjoying this. Sure he wanted to get into the red head´s pants but teasing the younger male was almost as pleasant choice. Ichigo´s face had turned bright red but he had stayed silent since he couldn't at the moment come up with a smart come back that would save him from this humiliation. But more was on it´s way.

"Is yer girlfriend not giving you any?" The bluenet´s grin grew in it´s proportions and it caused Ichigo to simply snap, as if a switch had been just turned from off to on inside him. He stood up abruptly, knocking down the chair he had been sitting in the process.

"I got no girlfriend! Not interested in girls…" Ichigo´s voice started strong but quickly thinned towards the end as the words sunk in and he realized what he had just said and as soon as he did he was hoping he could take it back. He and his stupid temper!

Grimmjow quickly closed the remaining distance between himself and the red head. Ichigo tried to take a step back but the kitchen table was in his way. The bluenet slammed his hands on the table so they were on both sides of the younger man´s body, pinning the red head between him and the table. There was a strange gleam in the bluenet´s clear blue eyes, one Ichigo had never seen before.

"That means yer gay, Kurosaki. So, tell me what do you think ´bout me? I´ve seen you checking me out." Grimmjow´s voice was slow and sensual and he stared right into the red head´s eyes as he spoke.

Ichigo swallowed and contemplated different scenarios and reached a conclusion that the bluenet was just playing around with him, trying to make fun of him.

"I´m not gonna answer that, move!" Ichigo tried to move and push the man away but he was no successful in his quest. Grimmjow just pinned him tighter to the table. Pushing their bodies together.

"No way. Not before I have my answer." Grimmjow licked his lips and the smug grin returned to his face like it had never even left.

**AN: Hello to you dear people who have been so patient with me. I´m sorry that it takes so long for me to update this story.**

**Thank you for reading and** **Review?**

**EDIT: Revised.**


End file.
